


What We Never Expect

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War





	What We Never Expect

She stands apart from everyone else as they lower Elise into the ground. Hitomi can see that Lucy may as well have gone with her. He doesn't get too close, for fear of breaking her contemplation. Interrupting her empty stare.

And he wants to hold her, but it isn't him she longs for.

Not anymore.

It's the woman in the casket. The girl who Lucy grew up with.

And she's dead.

So he waits, like he always does. Eventually, everyone wanders away to the reception.

But not Lucy.

Never Lucy.

She stands frozen as time crawls by. He almost doubts that she's breathing. Wonders if she, too, has become a statue. Slowly, slowly she drifts to the ground like a maple leaf. Her face is blank as she stares at the turned earth. His approach is measured to a snail's pace. It's obvious that he could scream and stomp but she'd never know he was there. He's forgotten, but it isn't about him.

He doesn't need it to be as he sits beside her and offers his hand. Her lips move but not even her breath is heard.

"Lucy," He whispers. "Come home."

She blinks, lashes fluttering as her eyes move. He thinks she must have done it for a good sixty seconds, head shaking side-to-side. Hands trembling.

"Lucy," He says again. Voice softened. "She's gone, little one."

"I know," She says with quivering lips. "I miss her so much."

"Me, too." He says. And with that, he gathers her into his arms and carries her back to their car. Her head lolls against the window, eyes empty. He has to buckle her seat belt before adjusting his own.

The silence is palpable as he takes her home. He doesn't bother with the reception. His brothers will bring the food by later. They all came down to help with Elise's funeral, seeing as Lucy's mother didn't support her love for Elise.

He hates that it's him who carries her through the threshold of their home, past Elise's empty room and into his own. He tucks Lucy's limp form into bed goes back to a room now deserted.

He stands in the center of the room and breathes what's left of Elise's physical form. Feels lost and small amongst a life once lived but snuffed out by the Greater Scheme of Things.

Something crashes in the kitchen, and he no longer has time to reflect on the loss. Down the hall and into the kitchen is Lucy, her hands contain a butcher's knife. "I wanna," She gasps. "I wanna.."

He makes a hasty grasp for the blade as she turns it towards herself, it looses momentum before it can reach her abdomen. Once again, she's frozen. And he's frozen with her.

"Please," He says. "Please, Lucy. Don't leave me, too."

They drop the knife in sync and she falls into him like a broken tree limb. He tries to keep his balance, navigate them to the cool tile floor. "Please don't leave me, too."

And she's only able to gasp against his shirt. His hand is pouring blood on the little white squares.

They cling to each other as the storm finally sets in for them both.

And they're all that's left in the aftermath.

Elise is no more.

But god, does he wish it'd been him instead.


End file.
